Pokemon Ranger: The New Team
by SuperClaus14
Summary: A story about the life of a pokemon ranger. The rangers are brand new and have never been in any of the games to my knowledge. So they are perfect new rangers for the story that kind of makes fun of the games. Rated T just in case. P.S. first story.
1. The school life

"Pokemon have been on this world for many years now. Though with time comes new dangers to protect them from. That is why we have Pokemon Rangers to help save them from the dangers. You all will soon be helping as well just as soon as this day ends. I see you now as students but tomorrow you will be Pokemon Rangers." Our principal Mr. Chamle said to end his speech. He always said this same paragraph to say goodbye to all of us rangers in training.

"What a good speech" my best friend Colby exclaimed as we walked away from the auditorium. " Yes but you think he would change it so he doesn't say the same thing each year. I mean after a it must get stale." Solin said to us as he snuck into our conversation. "Still it is a good speech besides who cares about the fact he said it countless times before, we are going to be rangers. That is all that matters." I said trying to move the subject to what I wanted to talk about. "That is just like you Zachary always thinking about the best of something that's why were friends." Colby responded.

We continued our talk about our future as rangers until we made it to the sleeping quarters of Ranger School. That no one ever seems to decide to actually name. "Do we really have to go to sleep just now?" Solin complained to both of us seeing as everyone else was still downstairs. "Uh, actually no. We have another half hour till we need to be up here" I told him. "So what are we doing here so early? Lets go party with everyone else" exclaimed Colby. "You do know that there is no party right?" I asked him. "Of course there is it is our last day at this place there has to be a going away party" he told me. "But there isn't any pa-" I said until interrupted by Colby putting his hand over my mouth. "If there is no party there will be when I get down there" Colby said with a mischievous smile. With that we all ran down the stairs.

"I can't believe there is no party down here" Solin said slightly depressed. "Told you" I said with a small smirk from the satisfaction of being right. "Okay every lets find a way to party" Colby screamed to the everyone in the room. With that he walked to the kitchen and walked in to grab as much party food as he could. With that we partied till it was way past curfew but like Colby said we can't leave with out a graduation party.

The next day everyone was still tired from the party but wide awake because of their excitement. We lined up in front of a table and began to trade in our student uniforms and Stylus's for Pokemon Ranger official gear. Then listened to a short speech and was on our way to our designated positions.

"Let the fun begin" I mumbled as I followed my friends running to get to our locations. Which just happened to be in the same towns base. Lucky me I can't get away from these two balls of energy.

The last thing we did at our school was go to the promise rock that for some reason all schools had. "Lets promise to each other that no matter what happens we will do the best we can as a ranger and to keep being friends" Solin said to both of us. "That's deep man" Colby said with a fake sob. "Come on man be serious" I told him after his he decided to make this a joke. He stopped after that and we all said we promised to do what we talked about. Then we walked to our new life.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. The first day of the job

The next day we made it to our base in Vientown getting prepped for our jobs. "Welcome new rangers I am the leader of this base, Florence. To my left is the lovely Vanesia and to my right is Arnald the strong. State your names boys." A very energetic man told us as soon as we entered the building. "I am Solin" Solin said first, "I am Zachary but you can call me Zach" I answered, and Colby answered by saying a speech. "I am the one, the only most amazing guy on the planet. Drum roll please IIIIIII'mmmmm Colby" Colby said almost as energetically as Florence.

"I am sure that you will enjoy your time here. Because if you don't then you are in the wrong line of work. Now lets see what can I find for your first mission…" Florence began to say then was interrupted by an old man running through the door. "My pokemon flew away from home. Why would he do that? All I did was be as rude as I always am to people and… Who are they?" He said to Florence. "These are my newest members of the Vientown team. And I think catching your pokemon will be the perfect first mission for them." Florence told the man.

"Them? But I need help not some little brats trying to play dress up. How will they be able to catch my…my…you know I don't remember what he was. Probably because I have only had him for about twenty years." The old man said. "Don't worry we will find the bird no matter what he is. And yes just because I have been around here for years and helped you many time before. I still have no clue what your pokemon even looks like." Florence said. "Fine they can find him but when they screw this up you better help me." The old man grumbled. "Okay, now lets go out to the near by forest to find your pokemon because I am some how sure it is still in that forest." Florence exclaimed.

So we all walked out of the building to the nearby forest. Where upon entering Florence told us all about pokemon rangers even though we knew what he told us already because of the ranger school. When he finished we traveled through the forest to the very back and found the taillow fighting with a poochyena. We caught both of them because for some reason that always stops them and brought them back to our group.

"Why thank you for catching him for me. I was just feeding my bird its treats when just because I wouldn't give it any. That poochyena tried stealing my birds food. So, thanks again for catching him you brat…um I mean you ranger." The old man told us. "Nice job kids now because you will be here a while but will never meet the villagers. I order you to meet everyone. Plus I get to sleep until you are done." Florence told us.

So for the next half hour we walked around town trying to find everyone though when we though we were done it turns out another came out of thin air that we didn't greet. So we went back out to talk to him. And were finally finished with finding the villagers.

"Welcome back you three now seeing as nothing every very important happens here I now promote you to rank number two. Course just then another old man came into the building. "Hello Florence even though I came here all by myself to give you some information can I have someone escort me home when I leave?" the man said. "Of course you can Professor now for that information." Florence told the old man that we now know as the top Professor who seems to have no protection whatsoever.

After a few minuets of talking Florence turned to me and said "Now seeing as you have been here for so long I want you to take our most important professor back to his lab Zachary. And no I only want you to go not you and your friends." Florence told me. So I walked back through the door with the old professor right behind me.

End of Chapter 2 


End file.
